dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante vs Wolverine
Dante vs Wolverine 'is ZombieSlayer23's 11th DBX! Description ''Devil May Cry vs Marvel! Now this is what I'm talking about! Surviving blades to the gut, bullets to the face, explosions, no sweat for these guys! But in the battlefield, who will prove to be the strongest? Who do you want to win? Dante Wolverine Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Dante is seen walking away from the collapsed church, a sword impaled in his gut. Men and women, unable to believe what they were looking at, stared in horror as Dante passed by them. Dante quickly realized this and pulled the sword out of his gut, doing little damage on him. Dante quickly sheathed his sword and walked away from the screaming people. He heard a noise behind him, and curiosity overwhelmed Dante. Dante turned around to face Wolverine, his claws unsheathed and his fangs bared. Wolverine: Do you want to explain why the hell people are screaming because of you? Dante chuckled. Dante: Well; long story. Some witch chick decided to stab me in the gut so I-''' Wolverine landed a sharp kick into Dante's face, knocking the demon backwards. Dante quickly got up and glared at Logan. Dante: '''Well I guess we're settling this the old fashioned way! HERE WE GO! DBX Wolverine instantly burst himself at Dante with his claws stretched. Dante quickly rolled to his right, instantly dodging the attack. Dante then pulled out his guns and started to rapidly fire at Wolverine, but Logan just walked through the storm of bullets and eventually reached Dante. Wolverine stabbed Dante in the gut and pulled upwards, revealing a massive hole in Dante's stomach. Dante winced at the brutal attack and cut his sword into Wolverine's shoulder, making a bleeding gap to form on Logan's shoulder. Dante followed up with a kick in Wolverine's gut and to hack Wolverine rapidly in the gut. But this only enraged Logan. Wolverine quickly kicked Dante's sword out of his grasp and stabbed Dante in the arm. Dante, yowling in pain, managed to grab Logan's arm and twist it backwards. As he did so, he put a gun to the back of Logan's head and pulled the trigger. BAM! Logan shouted in pain and gripped the back of his head tightly, eventually causing the bullet to drop to the ground by applying so much pressure the bullet was forced to drop. Logan took out his rage on Dante, slicing the demon madly with his claws. Swipe after swipe with his claws, Wolverine managed to force trickles of blood to fall down Dante's cheek, but it was no good when the scars closed and no more blood came out. Dante quickly took this as his opportunity to finish off the fight. Dante swiped his sword in a T motion, slicing upwards and slicing to the side, leaving a large cut through Wolverine's stomach and a half-cut to the right side of his hip. Wolverine, outraged, flipped forwards and placed his feet on Dante's shoulders, impaling his claws into Dante's head. Dante slowly dropped to the ground, blood trickling from his head. Wolverine laughed and pulled out a cigarette. Logan: Heh. You just don't know when to give up, do you? Dante slowly got up from the attack, blood dropping from his forehead to his shoes. Dante: I never get mad.... But it's time to teach you a LESSON! Dante instantly turned into his Demon form and teleported behind Wolverine, gripping his sword and completely stabbing his sword through Wolverine's calf. Wolverine shouted in alarm and turned into his Berseker form, kicking Dante in the face and knocking Dante backwards. Dante: This ends now! Wolverine managed to let a little chuckle out as Dante hurled himself at Logan. Logan: I don't think so. The enraged Wolverine leaped into the air and performed an Axe Kick into Dante's head, slamming the demon into the ground at once. Wolverine followed up with the combo by grabbing Dante by the sleeve and start to shred Dante with his claws, dealing lots of damage. As Wolverine thrust another attack at Dante, the Demon teleported behind Logan and hurled an energy sword attack at Wolverine. The visible energy went straight through Logan's right arm, and as Dante sheathed his sword, Wolverine's right arm was obliterated into nothing. Wolverine shouted in pain and paid his attention to Dante. Wolverine: You're about to be in a WORLD OF HURT! Wolverine, with his remaining arm, managed to impale Dante in the left leg, temporarily weakening the demon. As Dante dropped to the ground, Wolverine kicked Dante into the air and unleashed a fury of slashes with his claws all over Dante, scarring the demon as he bled to the ground. As the demon lay motionless on the ground, his eyes slowly rolling backwards, Wolverine threw his claws up into the air and brought them down on Dante several times, nearly killing the demon. After all, those healing factors wouldn't last forever for Dante. As Wolverine threw down his claws towards Dante's brain, the Demon managed to teleport a safe distance away from Wolverine. Dante dropped to the ground, playing the waiting game as he slowly healed, regaining his strength. Logan finally found Dante in his sights and hurled himself at Dante. Unlucky for Logan, Dante had fully recovered. Dante landed a heavy uppercut into Wolverine's chin, knocking Logan into the air. Tying his sword against his wrist, Dante quickly wrapped his hand around Wolverine's head and slammed him into the ground, breaking Wolverine's skull. As Dante took his hands off Logan, he looked down at the bloody mess. Due to the tying sword on Dante's wrist, Dante had decapitated Wolverine into several tiny pieces after slamming Wolverine into the ground, causing his hand to vibrate so harsh the sword chopped Wolverine into larger pieces. Just to make sure, Dante grabbed his sword once more and sliced Wolverine's heart into millions of little pieces before punching it in the middle, exploding it into tiny pieces of pink. Dante: In the money! DBX Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Dante!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights